The Answer To Her Prayers
by Disneyjunkie13
Summary: COMPLETE Kaoru was rescued by a man with long red hair and amber eyes, whose companion was a brown wolf, named Sano. Has Battousai finally found his lifemate, his salvation? Read and find out. Please R&R, AU, KK
1. Edit 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. **

**Author's Note: I was thinking of writing a Kenshin and Kaoru fic, and well, here it is. Please review, and tell me what you think. I forgot to mention, this fic is AU. (Alternative University) **

Summary: Kaoru was rescued by a man with long red hair and amber eyes, whose companion was a brown wolf, named Sano. Has Battousai finally found his lifemate, his salvation? Read and find out. Please R&R, AU, KK

The Answer To Her Prayers

By: Kagome13

Chapter One

Blood. Thick red blood rapidly poured from her small mouth, like a rushing current. She had a gaping wound upon her abdomen, that she had received from the two large men, who had been sent to assassinate her, and put an end to her for good, by doing the most unthinkable, burying her alive. Her lifeless body lied on the grass, in the midst of Central Park, New York City.

Her beautiful ebony hair was clustered all about her, and was tousled from all of the dried blood, that had seeped into it from the wounds on her face.

'I am going to die, and I am going to die alone. Nobody will save me, because nobody cares' Thought the young woman, as she watched the two men finish digging her soon to be grave.

They young woman's name was Kaoru Kamiya. Born of both Japanese and European decedents. Her father Japanese, and her beautiful mother, European.

Her beautiful ebony locks, she had inherited from her father, and her sapphire eyes, she had gotten from her stunning mother.

"C'mon, Fred, we haven't got all day ya know. Let's get this job done as soon as possible, this place gives me the creeps." Said Joe

"Alright, Joe, I'm almost done, just a little more to go." Spoke Fred. He went to reach for the young woman, but something ceased his movement.

A low growl had erupted from the shadows, sending chills down his back. The low growl was deep and warning, and sounded very dangerous. It had come from a huge brown wolf that had just come from the trees yonder, with a look to kill in its bloodthirsty eyes.

Fred was trembling in fear, he couldn't move, he was frozen in his spot, as the wolf seemed to quietly inch towards him. Daring him to run.

Joe was beginning to grow impatient, as he waited for Fred to pick up the pace, and throw the girl in the pit, and bury her, so that they could leave, with their mission accomplished. It seemed as though Fred was not going to move, so he went towards them.

"Fred, hurry up already, we'll be late!" Joe said, as he went to go see what the hold up was about. He too saw the humongous wolf, and he to started to tremble in his own fright.

Out of the shadows, emerged a small man that had a fierce look upon his face, as he came to stand behind the wolf. The man had long blood red hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail, at the top of his head. He had two swords, one on each hip, and he was wearing a gi and hakama, the traditional Japanese style clothing. He looked to be a frightening samurai with murder in his burning amber eyes, with hatred and disgust mixed together. He walked up beside the wolf, as they both intensely stared at the two men, enjoying their fear of them.

"Kill them Sano, they have a death wish. They do not deserve to live, for they have hurt my life mate. They will pay." He said to the wolf next to him.

The brown wolf happily obeyed his orders. For these men had done a horrible act, trying to kill an innocence girl, no less his companion's life mate. It was time that he ended their wretched lives, for they greatly deserved it.

He descended upon their shaken forms in a blur, not leaving any mercy for them to behold. As soon as it had started, it had ended.

The amber-eyed man sauntered slowly towards the young woman that was tied up on the ground. He was angered that she had been treated in such a way. No one would dare to touch his mate again, only he could. He would kill anyone who even so much as look at her, she was his, and only his.

He looked into her sapphire depths, drowning in them, as they were filled with sorrow. Kaoru stared into his breath taking molten amber eyes, as questions sprang openly into her mind. Without thinking, she bluntly blurted them out loud.

"Who are you? And why did you save me? And what value am I to you, anyway?"

"I have come to answer your prayers. And you mean the heavens to me, Koishii." Said the redheaded stranger, as he gently picked her up, bride style.

He started to walk back into the direction he had come from, the shadows, but not before he called out to his companion, the brown wolf, named Sano.

So what do you think? Good or Bad? If I get a lot of reviews or at least just a couple, I might update another chapter for you guys, as a Christmas present. So please review! Bye Kagome13

P.S Thank you to Sapphire Lupe for editing my story and Making sound so much better. Also you all should read her story called Karou's longing. It is very good.


	2. Edit 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I wish I did though, because if I did, I'd play and brush his long red hair every single day! **

_Author's Note: Here's Chapter Two of "The Answer To Her Prayers." Thank you all, for the lovely reviews! _

**This is Sapphire Lupe replying to Kama's review. Kama- You should read your own review. You have many errors within it, and so you should not inform Kagome13 for her bad grammar, because you are also a victim of it as well. If you do not like her story, then please, at all cost do not read it. We are all victims of grammar and spelling errors, so let that be a reminder to you and all of the reviewers and readers that are reading this. Thank you, that is all I have to say. **

Now onto the story

The Answer To Her Prayers

By: Kagome13

Chapter Two

As he with drawled back into the realms of darkness, he looked down at the sleeping beauty he held in his arms, and studied her bruised pale visage.

'She must have fallen unconscious from the loss of blood.' He thought. It angered him greatly, that he had not been able to protect her from the harm that had been done to her.

Battousai brought the angel to the cemetery and carefully placed her upon the soft lush grass, weary as not to disturb her angry wounds. He then knelt down beside her broken form, and took hold of a dagger from his waist belt, and slit his wrist, as his molten eyes traced the droplets of blood that fell and stained the grass beneath him.

Sano barked his opinion about what his friend was about to do.

"She is dying. I must save her, Sano. She is my life mate." Battousai said, as he held his wrist up to her chapped lips, as he gently coaxed her to feed.

He was not human, but a vampire. Many of his own kind feared him as did the human race, and gave him a name. They called him, Himura the Battousai. They called his werewolf companion, Sagara Sanosuke; Sano for short.

Battousai continued to let Kaoru feed off of him. She began to cough his blood up, as it slid down her dry throat. That was his sign that she was finished.

Battousai was beginning to fell lightheaded and dizzy. Weakened and filled with a hunger for blood, he felt his inner demon raging to be set free, and surface to the top. He needed to go feed soon, before he passed out, and his evil side resurfaced.

"Sano watch the girl. I'm going to go feed."

Sano ambled towards the young woman, and plopped down next to her, trying to give her warmth through his fur coat.

Battousai left as soon as he saw the two get comfortable enough for the night.

He was trudging along, in search for prey, when he came to an alleyway. A familiar sent teasing his sensitive nose. His eyes found three thugs trying to mug a lone man.

He sensed the sweet aroma of the thick substance, he had longed for. One word came to his mind.

"Blood" whispered Battousai, as he started to head towards the sight, anxiously waiting to feel the sweet liquid on his beseeching tongue.

He took in the sight before him. One of the thugs had the poor man against the brick wall, while the other two stood behind the first one. Obviously he was the leader of the gang

He heard them in the distance.

'Give us all of your money or die." Said one of the thugs behind the leader, as he pulled out a dagger from his belt.

"This is all…I….have. P-please don-don't hurt me!" Stuttered the man, as he flimsily tried to give them his battered wallet.

Battousai decided it was time to make himself known. He stepped out from the lurking shadows, intent on having a nice meal afterwards.

"You morons should pick on somebody your own size, like myself." Battousai said, as he calmly leaned against the wall across from them. His eyes closed and a smirk plastered upon his rugged features.

The three thugs looked at the little man with red hair and golden eyes, and gave a snort. They thought he would be an easy target. Boy, were they wrong.

One of the thugs stepped forward, but was held back from one of the men at his side.

"Let him go Bill. He's not worth it."

The one named Bill let the man go, and pushed him, with a not so gently shove. The man was very grateful, and ran like the devil was on his heels, as he disappeared from the alleyway.

Once the man was out of sight, Battousai finally showed his true nature to the idiotic bastards, who were about to satisfy his hunger.

His fangs grew longer and shaper. His fingernails turned into deathly frightening claws that seemed as though they were meant to tear a man's throat out with ease.

"What the hell!" One man screamed

"What are you?" The leader asked, as he shakily tried to release his gun from its holster.

Battousai flashed them a grin, showing them his deadly fangs, and then said in a monotone voice.

"Your worst nightmare."

Then in one swift movement, he attached, and bit into their awaiting necks, sucking the blood out of them, one by one, ever so slowly, watching as their lives drained before him, as he smiled in satisfactory.

So what do you think? I have a thing for vampires. I am just afraid of being bitten, because it looks like it would hurt. Please review and I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas, and hope you all will have a Happy New Year!

Bye

Kagome

**P.S I would love to thank the wonderful Sapphire Lupe for editing this story and making sound better and you all have to read her story called Kaoru's longing. It has pirate in it. Okay**


	3. Edit 3

Here's Chapter Three, edited!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. **

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Author's Note: Hey it's me, Kagome. As you can tell, I like really don't have a life, and I get pretty bored quite easily. So here is yet another chapter of "The Answer To Her Prayers." Please read and review! I love reviews, that's probably why, I decided to update so quickly. I can't wait to write another chapter for you guys! _

The Answer To Her Prayers

By: Kagome13

Chapter Three

Kaoru had noticed that her body had started to go through certain changes. Her long black hair had grown longer and more beautiful than it had been before. The wound that use to be on her abdomen had healed and the blood that once was on her clothing and in her hair, had disappeared.

She also noticed that her skin had gotten paler then usual, but it still made her even more the gorgeous, than any other woman. Her fingernails were longer and more elegant.

Kaoru's stomach started to rebel against her, and she threw up blood. She wiped the side of her mouth, as she suddenly became confused, as he pain grew more intense. She doubled over.

Sano looked at the girl, as he seen her regurgitate, and seen blood come rushing out. Sano used his psyche ability to contact Battousai and alert him about his mate.

"_Battousai the girl needs your help, badly. She is throwing up her own blood_."

While still in the alleyway, Battousai had heard Sano's call. He finished draining the last bit of life from his prey.

"_I'm coming, hold on. Make sure she is okay, and make sure no harm comes to her."_ Battousai replied back, as he mercilessly dropped his victim onto the hard ground, and flew up into the night sky, towards his mate

"_Okay." _Sano thought back, as he started to sniff around the graveyard for any signs of unwanted company.

Battousai arrived, and sauntered towards Kaoru. He picked her up once more, and held her tightly against his hard chest. He used his powers to comfort her in her agonizing pain that was consuming her entire body, as she was going through the change of a human to a vampire. It was indeed very painful, he knew from experience.

Kaoru's insides felt like they were on fire. Each breath she took only caused her to cry out in pain. She couldn't breathe; it hurt too much to do so. She opened up her eyes as she came face to face with the man that had saved her from her death.

"Help me." Kaoru pleaded, as she whimpered in pain. Her stomach was gurgling, as she felt like she was going to regurgitate again.

"Don't worry, Koishii. I will help you through your pain." answered a deep muscular voice inside her head. Battousai's hand found its way to her ebony locks, as he began to stroke them, trying to sooth her pain.

With the simple gesture of his hand stroking her hair, Kaoru finally fell at peace in his arms. Her stomach stopped it's rebellion against her.

"What is your name?" Battousai asked, as he stood up, Kaoru still within his strong embrace.

Kaoru looked up into his amber eyes, and replied.

"Kaoru, my name is Kaoru Kamiya."

Battousai smiled, showing his fangs, as he looked down at her.

"Well Kaoru, it's nice to meet you. Let me introduce myself. My name is Himura Battousai."

"Nice to meet you too." Kaoru said as she wearily eyed his pointed fangs.

The brown wolf let out a short bark.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. This is Sano." Battousai gestured towards the wolf. Sano came up beside him, as they stood side by side. Sano was enormous, his huge head almost reached up to Battousai's waist.

"Can I pet him?" Kaoru asked, as she reached out her hand, to pet Sano. Sano happily stepped forward, happy to be petted by the pretty lady.

"Kaoru, it's time for you to go to bed, now." Battousai said.

"What?" As she gave him a weird look.

All of a sudden her body began to tire, and it felt heavy as if lead had been attached to her form. She could barely keep her eyes open. Battousai used his power, to command her to sleep. She just limply laid in his arms, as he carried her to her new coffin, and gently laid her in it.

Then he to got inside with her, and went to close the lid, but asked Sano to keep a lookout for danger, and to wake him if trouble arose. Then he closed the lid.

Sano then settled next to the coffin for the rest of the night.

Inside, Battousai got comfortable and cuddled next to his mate, spooning her figure against him. It felt so right, they fit perfectly together.

He couldn't go to sleep, so he decided to play with her hair for a bit. Then after an hour or so, he finally fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of his beloved Kaoru, and what future awaited for them.

I like to read Christine Feehan's books. They're about vampires, and they are very good to read. So if you like romances, I suggest you read her books. You definitely have got to read them! Please review and I hope you had a very Merry Christmas, and hope you will have a Happy New Year, too!

Bye

Kagome

**Again Thank You to Sapphire Lupe for editing this Chapter**


	4. Edit 4

Here's chapter four edited!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

The Answer To Her Prayers

Chapter Four

By: Kagome13

The blood ran down this throat, as he guzzled every last bit down his needy tongue. The sweet and salty liquid traveled down his throat, making him crave for more.

He carelessly dropped his victim onto the ground. He had sensed Himura the Battousai, near by around in the area he was in. The creature leaped off into the night sky, in search of Battousai, The Vampire Prince.

Battousai had woken up from his deep slumber, when he had sensed something evil, making it's way towards his and his precious mate. He stepped out of their coffin, and gently lifted his mate into his arms, as he carried her to a safer place. Tonight was to be chaotic.

Sano had morphed back into his original human form.

Sano was tall, taller than Battousai by a foot or so. He had brown spiky hair and brown eyes, that held much mischief and joy in them.

"Yo, Battousai, isn't it a fine night?" He asked as he smiled, watching his friend carry the little missy. They looked quite a pair together.

"Yes Sano, it is indeed a fine night." He answered back as he flew up into the sky, without any words left to say.

"Meet me at the house." A voice echoed in Sano's mind.

"Damn you to hell, vampires." Whispered Sano as he morphed back into his wolf form, and took off towards the streets, to his destination.

Battousai landed in front of a house. The house itself was humongous. It looked like it had many rooms. He used his physic powers to open up the front door. He stepped in, and started to head up the stairs, with Kaoru in his arms, as he finally found a comfy room for her to reside in.

The room was beautifully decorated. The walls were a light purplish color, and there were a ton of candles surrounding the entire room. Battousai walked over to the bed, and gently laid Kaoru on top of it. He then commanded for her to wake.

Kaoru woke up from her sleep. She felt a gentle hand stroking her hair, like the night before. She opened up her sapphire eyes, and stared in awe at the room she was in. She looked around, and her eyes found the red headed stranger, sitting next to her, amusement played in his eyes.

"Hello, little one. How do you feel?" He asked as his amber eyes filled with worry.

"I feel fine, thank you for asking." She answered back as she sat up on the bed.

"That is good to hear."

"Who is that?" Kaoru asked

"That is Sano. We're up here!" Battousai called back down.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the entire house, as a tall man with brown spiky hair appeared through the doorway

"How are ya doing, little missy?" Sano asked

Kaoru looked at the brown headed stranger, and noticed that his eyes looked the same as the large wolf's eyes, she had seen the other night.

"Hey, where is the wolf?" Kaoru asked as she looked around, searching for the missing wolf.

Both men stared at her and then started to laugh.

"Kaoru, Sano is a werewolf."

"What!" Kaoru yelled as she jumped to her feet, disbelief in her eyes.

"It seems as though she does not believe in werewolves." Sano said as he smiled

"Well then, why don't you just show her the real truth?" Battousai said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay." Sano then turned back into his huge brown wolf form once more.

Kaoru stared in awe at the beautiful creature before her. In her dream she had remembered there was a wolf and a red headed man that had fangs, and her insides were on fire, the pain was very intense.

"You are the same wolf from last night!" Kaoru said as she knelt down in front of him.

Sano barked his answer.

"Wow!" She said as she leaned forward to pet his fur, loving the softness of it against her fingertips.

Battousai sensed an evil presence nearing into his territory. He quickly stood up form where he had been sitting.

"I will be back shortly, Kaoru. Wait for me." Battousai said as he gave Kaoru a Kiss. He walked out of the door, grabbing his sword in the process, and stepped out into the night's cool breeze, to fight a man of his own kind.

"Watch over my mate. I'm putting my trust in you Sano, do not fail me." Battousai said as he sent his message through telepathically to Sano's mind.

Kaoru blushed a deep red when Battousai had leaned forward and kissed her

She watched his retreating back, hoping that everything would be okay, and silently hoping for his return.

So what do you think? Good or bad? Thanks to Sapphire Lupe for editing my stories. She is the best.

Bye

Kagome13


	5. Edit 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. _

_Author's Note: Here is Chapter Five for "The Answers To Her Prayers." I hope you like it. I am watching Legally Blond and I like it. _

The Answer To Her Prayers

Chapter Five

By: Kagome13

Battousai stepped out onto the porch and headed towards the man that was standing on his front yard.

"Battousai!" The gray vampire hissed out with venom.

"Jin-eh, it's nice to see you once again." Battousai said and then added, "I thought you were forbidden to come here?"

"Battousai, I know that you have taken a mate, but you have yet to perform the proper ceremony." Jin-eh said as a smirk appeared on his hideous features.

"Yeah so what you're not going to get her." Battousai said as he gritted his teeth in seething anger towards the vampire that was a few feet from him.

"So if I was to kill you, she would be mine and I shall have the power to rule all of the vampire empires in the world!" Jin-eh said as he slowly drawled out his sword for a fierce battle that was about to begin.

"I don't think so. Nobody takes what belongs to me, and lives to tell the tale." Battousai growled as he took hold of his sword and got into his battle stance.

"Get ready to die, Battousai!" Jin-eh started to run towards him with ungodly speed. He attacked from the sky and slashed downward to make a blow to his side. Battousai blocked it with ease. Both jumped apart from each other again, and then it was Battousai's turn to attack.

He used his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryusen Style. The attack hit Jin-eh in the shoulder, causing blood to seep out. Both vampire males continued to battle, as the night wore on ever so slowly.

_Back with Kaoru _

Kaoru was still lightly running her fingers through Sano's fur.

"You sure do have a soft fur coat." She said.

"Why, thank you." A voice replied back in her mind

Kaoru gasped and stopped stroking his fur.

"Did you just say that?" She asked as she looked the wolf in the eyes

"What do you think, Jou-chan?" The voice said again

_Back to the battle scene _

Both vampires were tiring out very quickly. Both had gashes, cuts, and nicks all over there battered bodies, causing them to weaken with fatigue. Battousai had a wound on his upper arm; he had lost a fair amount of blood, and was at a peak of unconsciousness.

All he could think of was getting back home and feasting his eyes on his beautiful wife. He could picture every detail of her, just as if she were standing right in front of him. Her beautiful ebony locks loose and her sparkling sapphire orbs, and that body of hers that was of a goddess, and her warm and gentle smile that melted his entire being, when she gave him one. Oh how he loved that smile, she was indeed a goddess, a true one.

Battousai growled, first he had to finish Jin-eh off, before he could have her back into his arms again.

Jin-eh had let his guard down for a moment, and so he took advantage of it, for it was enough time for him to finally end this battle and his worthless life. He thrust his sword into Jin'eh's awaiting heart, smirking as he watched on with victory, as his enemy fell to the ground.

Jin-eh roared out in agonizing pain as the sword was embedded into his chest and as Battousai slowly withdrew it with satisfactory. Jin-eh's blood splattered onto Battousai's face and clothes. Jin-eh fell backwards and landed on his back on the hard ground.

"You bastard!" He hissed as he groped at his bleeding wound, but before he could heal it, Battousai sent a signal to the sky, and a streak of lightening came down, and hit Jin-eh's body full force and it burst into flames, now there was no longer a Jin-eh, but ashes left in his place.

Soon after he destroyed his body, it began to rain. It washed the ashes and blood away from his face. His stomach growled it was time to eat and rest, if he made it home that is. He headed back to his house, to where his mate was, holding his injured arm in the process.

Kaoru jumped a little when the thunder and lightening clashed together outside, giving her the chills.

"I wonder what Battousai is doing now?" Kaoru asked to no one in particular.

Sano barked his thought as well.

The man they just happened to be talking about was now standing in the doorway, leaning against it, holding his injured arm.

"Battousai!" Kaoru cried out as she rushed to his side in a blur.

Once Battousai saw his beloved mate, he smiled, and then he fainted from the lack of blood, and fell to the floor in a heap.

_I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please feel free to email me, and please review! Also I would like to thank my editor, Sapphire Lupe, for editing my stories. _

_Bye for now, _

_Kagome13 _


	6. Edit 6

Chapter Six edited! Warning this may clam up, cuz I could not get it to coop with him. So sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. **

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I love reading them and I love emails. So feel free to email me anytime. I really hope that you like this chapter. So please read and review! _

The Answer To Her Prayers

Chapter Six

By: Kagome13

Sano turned back into his human form to just in time to catch Battousai as he fell to the ground. Sano carried him to the bed.

"What happened to him?'' Kaoru asked as her eyes were shocked at the sight she saw.

"He was in a fight.'' Sano said not looking up as he gently put Battousai on the bed.

"With who?''

"A vampire.''

"Oh.'' Kaoru still could not believe that vampires and werewolves were real and roaming all around, but this man had rescuer her. So she did not ask any more questions, afraid of upsetting him.

"What can I do to help?'' Kaoru asked as she watched the man that had saved her, sleep.

"Watch him while I go get some mud and herbs for his injuries.'' Sano said as he left them to go get the items needed.

Kaoru slowly walked to the side of the bed. Battousai was white as snow and deathly pale. On his clothes were blood from his wounds and probably from the man he had killed. His agonizing moan from the pain brought her back to reality.

Kaoru gently cupped his face in her hand and ran her thumb over this scar. His face felt cold and wet against her skin.

Battousai felt something rub against his face.

Her hands felt soft and warm against his cold face

Battousai slowly regained consciousness. The first person he saw was her, with worried sapphire orbs.

"Kaoru…'' he groaned as his hand went to join hers.

"Battousai.'' Kaoru whispered as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You're alive.''

"Aye, I am.''

Sano came running into the room, with the supplies. He was carrying a bowl of mud, some herbs, and candles.

"Kaoru, spit in the mud then place them onto Battousai's wounded areas.'' Sano said as he gave her the bowl of mud.

"Is that sanitary.'' she asked.

"Yes.'' said Battousai as he chuckled at her reaction.

Kaoru spit in the mud and then put it on Battousai's wounds.

"He needs blood, he is slowly fading.'' Sano said as he started to light the candles. Kaoru looked at him with questioning.

"Battousai, you need blood.'' Sano said as he lifted his wrist towards Battousai's mouth.

"No…'' he groaned out as he moved his face away from the outstretched hand.

'I don't want your blood.' The voice said in Sano's mind

"Kaoru, I think you better give him your blood, he doesn't want mine.'' Sano said as he moved from Battousai and let Kaoru slide in his place.

"Okay.'' she said as she moved closer to Battousai.

Kaoru looked into his eyes and could tell that he was in intense suffering. Kaoru lifted her hand up and brought her wrist to his lips. Battousai grabbed her wrist lightly and started to kiss it gently. They both continued to look at each other. Battousai bit down on her wrist and slowly drank the red liquid.

Kaoru gasped in pleasure and pain as he sucked her blood. The taste of her blood was addicting and so sweet he felt in heaven. Slowly Kaoru's energy was draining from her as Battousai continued to drink

Battousai licked the wound from her wrist. His body was stronger now and he needed to go hunt for his mate. Kaoru slowly started to fall, but he caught her in his arms. He gently put her on the bed, where he just was. He then looked at Sano and said "I am going to go hunt. Watch out for her okay?''

"What I am, a babysitter.'' he said sarcastically

"Yes.'' Battousai said as he walked out the bedroom

"Watch her while I go hunt, Sano. And I mean it.'' mimicked Sano as he watched the missy.

'_I heard that Sano_.'' said a voice in his head.

'_Damn you, Vampires._' thought Sano as he heard Battousai laugh.

**So what do you think? Good or Bad? Review, I love mail! It is 10:57pm and I am sleeply so I am going to bed now. I am planning on updating most of my stories soon. I am thinking of writing a new Kenshin and Kaoru fic and an Inuyasha and Kagome fic too. So yeah. **

**Bye **

**Kagome13 **


	7. Edit 7

Chapter Seven edited!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. **

Author's Note: I hope this chapter is good. I was listening to RENT and The Phantom of the Opera. I am sorry; but I am going to take longer to update my stories, because I am going to start practice for a play called Odd Couple and swimming soon. So I hope that you guys will be okay with that.

The Answer To Her Prayer

Chapter Seven

By: Kagome13

Battousai walked through the city looking for prey. He roamed the area, and found three men walking around. They had been drinking too much beer, and they were walking funny.

Battousai could tell that these men would not be missed. His senses told him that they hit their women and children. He felt disgusted by them. The men walked right past Battousai, but one of the men noticed him.

"Hey look what I found, a freak.'' said the man who got a little bit too close to Battousai.

"Hey there little man. Is it passed your bedtime?'' asked one of the drunks. All of the men laughed at the joke. Battousai just chuckled.

"Hey, little man, what is so funny? You're going to die tonight, whatz so funny bout dat?'' said one of the men as he pulled out a dagger. The other men took out there daggers as well, and all charged towards Battousai.

Battousai just smirked and said to the men "It is you, who is going to die, be prepared, for your worst nightmare.'' As fast as lightening, Battousai bit down on the closest man. The two other men saw what he did and started to scream. Battousai then dropped his victim, and then he attacked the other two idiots.

Once Battousai was done with his victims, Battousai felt his strength returning to him. He began to look for more victims, for their blood would help his mate.

He found a hooker and drank her blood. Her blood would be enough for his mate. He then left body on the ground for the police to find her later. He then headed back home to where his mate was.

Kaoru woke up, but since she lost so much blood, when she let Battousai drink from her, her time was running out.

Sano had kept a close eye on her. Kaoru's body felt like lead and she hurt everywhere, especially on her neck. She felt light headed and she welcomed the darkness.

Battousai walked into the bedroom, to see Kaoru still asleep on the bed and Sano on the ground. Sano noticed that Battousai was here and spoke to him "She woke up and then fell back asleep, a couple of minutes ago.''

"Okay, you can go now.'' Battousai said as he walked over to Kaoru.

Sano left the two alone and went to go in search for his dinner.

"Kaoru Koishii, it is time to wake up.'' Battousai said as he leaned closer to Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru heard a sound, it sounded like a voice. A deep voice, it was a guy's. Battousai cut his neck to let his blood run free. He then lifted Kaoru's head up and let her drink. She felt something go down her throat. It tasted like something sweet and was very addicting.

She continued to drink and slowly her energy started to return. Battousai soon knew when Kaoru had had enough. He stopped her from feeding. Kaoru slowly then started to wake.

The first thing she noticed was that Battousai was sitting in front of her, and there was blood running down his neck.

"What happened to you.'' Kaoru asked, worry stretched in her voice.

"Nothing.'' Battousai replied back as he put a hand to his neck.

Kaoru licked around her teeth and noticed that the taste of blood was there. She then looked at the Battousai and then his fangs.

"What the hell did you do to me!'' Kaoru screamed

To Be Continued….

Please review! I hope you liked this chapter!

Bye

Kagome13


	8. Edit 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin_

**Author's Note: I wrote this during biology and algebra class. So I hope that you like this chapter. I worked hard on it, so please read and review**

The Answer To Her Prayers

Chapter Eight

By: Kagome13

Battousai didn't know what to tell her. Should he have told her that, since she had lost so much blood that she would have surely died from it, therefore what he had done was necessary? He had been forced to change her into a vampire to save her life.

"What did you do to me?'' she asked again, this time with worry laced in her voice.

He looked her straight in the eyes. He stared long and hard into those sapphire orbs. Inside he was having a mental battle. One side of him knew that he should tell her the truth, the other side was afraid that she would run away from him that would be his worst nightmare.

"I turned you into a vampire.'' Battousai said with a monotone voice.

"Why? How?'' Kaoru questioned.

"You lost much blood, when you were attacked. I had to save you, somehow.'' he said as he put a hand on her cheek, with his hand on her cheek, her body tingled with pleasure. His hand was warm to her flesh. Her body felt like it had some sort of calling for something, but she didn' t know what. Slowly tears started to form in her eyes, as she did not want to believe him.

"No.'' she said in deny.

She walked out of his embrace. She looked into his eyes. They showed fear. Fear that she would reject him. He looked into her eyes. Those sapphire orbs were filled with unshed tears. Kaoru turned away from him. She started to walk towards the door

She then said "I need to be left alone for a while.'' Then she walked out of the bedroom. He heard her run down the stairs and out of the house.

He leaned against the wall. He felt like crap. The only woman he wanted to call his own, had just ran away from him. Battousai's eyes started to feel with tears. He allowed one and then two of the blood tears to fall down his cheek, before Sano walked in the door.

Sano strode into the room and saw Battousai leaning against the wall, lifeless eyes staring back at him. He looked like crapped, period.

"What's wrong with you?'' Sano asked curiously.

"I told Kaoru that I turned her into a vampire.'' Battousai said gloomily

"Why did you?''

"Because I drank her blood.''

"You could have erased her memory.'' Sano said

"I wanted her to trust me, damn it.'' Battousai yelled angrily, punching the wall, making a hole.

"Okay, then why don't you go bring her back, future mates don't runaway, unless they want to be captured.'' Sano said with humor in his voice, trying to make the situation better, with all the gloominess going around them.

"I will, but she wants to be left alone for a bit.'' Battousai said, sighing

"Oh.''

Kaoru ran blindly, not caring of where she was going, she just wanted to get away, away from him. She found herself in her front of her father's gravestone. It read "Eric Kamiya. Beloved husband and father.''

"Papa, I miss you.'' Kaoru said as she touched the cold stone, gently running her fingers across the gray cold material.

"I'm scared of this man, but then I'm not. He saved me from death, but now I am no longer human

"I know that sounds weird, but I'm a vampire now. The man I met has beautiful long red hair and gorgeous amber eyes. He too is a vampire. He is the one that did this to me, but that is the truth. Somehow, when I am with him, he makes me smile, and my heart yearns for something, I do not understand.'' Kaoru said as her eyes began to water.

"I think I am in love with him.

Kaoru felt a presence behind her, and turned around. It was Battousai just standing there. In his eyes, agony was the only emotion that showed in his amber orbs.

"Kaoru''

"Battousai'' Kaoru she stood up and walked towards him.

"I'm going to tell you the truth. I could have let you down. But I didn't. I wanted you to my mate, someone to call my own, and someone to raise a family with.'' Battousai said as he drew Kaoru into his arms

"Oh.'' Surprised and happy with what he had said.

"I love you, Kaoru. I have always loved you, since the moment, I saw you.'' Battousai said as he played with a piece of her hair.

He slowly leaned his head down and gently kissed her on the forehead. Then he trailed down to her cheek and then to her nose.

"I will love you forever.'' he said as he looked her in the eyes. He then gently kissed her on the lips.

His kiss, made Kaoru shiver in pleasure. Once they were done they drew in there breaths, both panting. Kaoru looked him in the eye and said back "I love you too.''

To Be Continued….

**I am done with this chapter. I hope it was good. See you guys later. **

**Bye **

**Kagome13 **


	9. Chapter 9

The Answer To her Prayer

_Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin_

**This is the end for the answer. I hope you guys liked it.**

Chapter Nine

Battousai's heat skipped a beat as he heard those three words. He looked into her blue eyes and saw that she was telling the truth about loving him.

"Good.'' said Battousai, before he kissed her on her lips.

In the shadows of the graveyard. Standing was Sano the werewolf. He smiled at the happy couple before him. ' Good Battousai is happy now' he thought as he turns to leave the two lovebirds alone.

A year later

A happy Kaoru feed her newborn baby. Her baby was born on a cold winter night. He had her blue eyes and his father's red hair.

Her baby name was Kenji. She gave her baby her breast and he happily ate from her. Battousai watch his mate and new baby son. He was so happy that he had a family now.

He smiled at them both. Their door belled ring. Battousai walked to his door and standing in front of their door way was Sano and His mate name Megumi.

She had long black that trail down her back. Her maroon's eyes smiled at Battousai. Standing next to her was a happy a Sano who had a big smiled?

"Hey Battousai. What's up.'' said Sano as he and Megumi walked into the house.

"Oh, Sano. Look at the baby. IS he so handsome.'' said Megumi as the baby Kenji let out a yawn.

"Yes, he is handsome as his father.'' said Kaoru as she smiled at Battousai. She rocked her baby to sleep.

"Yes, he is.'' said Sano

"Can I Hold him?'' asked Megumi

"Sure.'' said Kaoru as she put her baby in Megumi's waiting arms.

Megumi rock Kenji to sleep. Battousai and Sano talked and Kaoru watch them. She smiled. How much her life had change in one year. It was all because of that one night, when Battousai had save her from her death. I guess you could say that her prayers were answered.

**THE END**

THIS IS THE END OF THE ANSWER. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  


**Bye**

**Kagome**


End file.
